


［卫团］不要随便把来路不明的加拿大人带回英国啊

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 没有进入迷雾的if线看标题识沙雕风小弗是完全的私设，有一些精神分裂症患者的症状表现，具体设定在 [弗单人]darkness among us这篇多尼是古书剧情里大卫的挚友以及我觉得克里夫应该是个好人
Kudos: 2





	［卫团］不要随便把来路不明的加拿大人带回英国啊

**Author's Note:**

> 后续被屏了，那就在这存一下吧
> 
> ！又看了一眼好像没被屏，那没事了

多尼满脸惊惧地看着他那个多年的老朋友，手里的咖啡杯因为颤抖泼出来些许滚烫的液体，他一时没想起应该赶紧处理他惨遭波及的手指。直觉告诉他大卫从某种意义上正在发生变化。

比如从前的他从来不会一个人突然跑到国外去搞什么“放松心情”的活动，酒吧厚重的醉意可以让人放下一切，哪怕是暂时。

又比如从前的他不会随便地从外头捡一个来路不明的臭小鬼往家里带——噢现在或许只不过是个住所，大卫估计也不会想回他自己的那个家。

再比如从前的他从未在咖啡馆约定过会面，多尼有一些想念啤酒的麦芽香了。

他偷摸着打量大卫身边那个坐在咖啡馆柔软沙发上显得有些局促不安的年轻人，那家伙头低着，双手看似乖巧地放在膝盖上，进了室内也不肯摘下的帽兜笼罩他的脸。他面前是一杯大卫给他点的热巧克力，但从上桌的那一刻起就没被动过。

“也不算是旅行吧？有个债主逃到加拿大去了，黄铜叔叔让我去追他，我做的不错，所以顺带放了个小假。”三个人中最镇定的那个端起他的拿铁，怡然自得地嘬了一口最上层的奶泡，上面用可可粉绘制的精巧图案破碎崩坏，同他朋友那天翻地覆的心情如出一辙。“真是，那家伙明明有能力还，只不过拳头不到他脸上不知道痛罢了。不过挺好，让我享受了一次受劳动法保护的带薪假期？”

大卫自嘲地笑了笑，随后他注意到对面的朋友满脸青黄绿紫的精彩颜色，他才放下手里的杯子，半是困惑半是迷茫地发问：“你怎么了多尼？身体不舒服吗？”

“不是，我说，你旁边那位？怎么回事？”

“捡的啊，不是一开始就和你解释了吗。”多尼看着他朋友无辜的表情有些怀疑人生，什么时候捡个大活人回来还能和领养流浪猫猫狗狗一样轻描淡写了，他开始反省自己是不是有些反应过大，可是那些被大卫大大咧咧的嗓音吸引过来的眼神分明告诉他他才是正常的那个。

“你？去加拿大一趟？多带了个人回来？这什么事啊？”

“这事说来话长，我有点懒得讲。”

“哥们，你叫我来不是就为了讲这事吗？”

“确实如此，”大卫皱起眉毛稍微严肃了些，“可就连我自己也不知道到底是怎么回事。”

回程路上他在某个小有名气的滑雪胜地落了脚，那是一个稍显落后的小镇，或许从城市里走出来的每一个人都会被乡村那种独特的风情吸引，所以他在那里多停留了一天。

远离喧嚣，远离矛盾，远离肾上腺素活跃的感觉，远离他那份上不得台面的工作。他在夜风里裹上一件在当地随意购买的款式早过时了的棉袄，趁着无人的月色顺着山上小径爬上了山顶。

奥蒙德山不算高，可是周围低矮的建筑给顶峰留出了宽敞的视野，孤独的旅人在这里仿佛可以看尽整个世界。他抬起头，月亮和星星看起来很近，照亮了墨染的夜空。

夜晚也没有那么的黑，他想。

他一直呆到午夜，呆到冷风把他的脸颊刮出刺痛的艳红，他才后退几步拣了另一条看起来没什么人走过的隐蔽小路准备下山。

半路上他摸索着树林里的黑暗，一脚踩到的柔软物体差点把自诩无所畏惧的他吓得尖叫出声。

他蹲下身拨弄那个障碍物，看着像个人形，翻过来一看真他妈是个人。他的脸埋在雪里冻得通红，压在身下的手冷得像冰块，如果不是他的胸口还有微弱的起伏，大卫差点以为这是具被人抛弃荒野的尸体了。

这里确实是个藏尸的好地方，他借着穿过树叶缝隙的月光，发现这好像是个挺年轻的男人，或者男孩，随便啦，反正对他而言没什么差别。

他做了一件他觉得不多余的事情。

他把这个不知名的小家伙扛在肩上带下了山。询问旅店老板医院的所在时，他被告知离这里最近的诊所步行大约两个小时。现在的这个时间，像这样的小镇里可没有公共的交通工具了。

老板认出了这个昏迷中的小家伙，他告诉这个好心的旅人最好不要多管闲事，这孩子是小镇里有名的问题青年，这个忘恩负义的臭小子肯定会在醒来的时候给他一刀。

他劝大卫把他丢到那间木屋门口就好，他的养父在早晨到来的时候自然会收拾他。

大卫摸了摸他插在裤兜里那把带着皮套的猎刀心说大约没事，我已经把他的毒牙给折了，况且我也不是没什么心眼的善良农夫。

这时候他突然回想起自己那时头疼欲裂、脊椎几近折断、双腿麻痹地倒在垃圾堆里的感觉，太阳穴一阵抽痛，他给了旅店老板几张钞票，对他的提议表示感谢，然后走出了店门。

他想那时候的他有多尼这个朋友，而这个孩子看起来并没有那种与他共患难的友人。

他避开老板的视野绕到屋后，从那个没什么存在意义的狭窄阳台翻进他的房间，把肩上的家伙身上潮湿的衣裤剥下，随便给他套了件自己换上棉袄之后就失宠了的的夹克衫，暂时把他塞进了被子里。

也许给他冲个热水澡会比较好，不过大卫没什么好好照顾一个丧失意识的人的自信和心情。大体上他也只有丧失意识时被别人照顾的经验。

他看了一眼腕上的表，掐了一个与老板告诉他的距离差不太多的折返时间，随后他按原路返回旅店大门，装作卸下包袱后轻松的样子跟老板道了声晚安，大摇大摆上了楼。

他动作轻柔地带上门，视线落在床上那个无意识蜷缩起来的身影上。单薄的皮夹克和卫衣挡不住风雪的严寒，他扛他的时候可以隔着布料想像到他纤细的腰肢，而刚刚替他脱衣服时借着月光看见的轻浅轮廓更加验证了他的推想。大卫不觉得这种瘦弱的年轻人能撑过温度更低的后半夜到达黎明。

拉起的窗帘挡住最后一丝悄然探入的月光，他在黑暗里坐到床边，伸手去探青年人的额头，那里仍然一片冰凉，他因为过低的体温无意识颤抖着。大卫犹豫了片刻脱下自己的棉衣，掀开被子躺了进去。

他用手臂捞过陌生的身体，入怀的低温让他胸腹肌肉产生抽筋感，他咬牙忍了过去。

他知道这孩子死不了了，他微弱的心跳透过紧挨的两层皮肤，与大卫坚实有力的心跳声交汇，在寂静的夜晚化成一曲无声的奏鸣，哄着两个疲惫的人进入梦乡。


End file.
